Love is Sweet
by Park Hyesung - Shiranai Yukou
Summary: No Summary / YeWook Yaoi / RnR Please? :3


Author: Park Hyesung

Pair: YeWook

Genre: Romance, Friendship, little bit humor

Rate: T

Warning: Yaoi, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai, alur kecepatan, OOC parah, Cerita pun aneh

Disclaimer: Author hanya meminjam nama para cast. Ini hanya sebuah fiksi belaka, harap tak mempercayai terlalu dalam fiksi ini. Tidak suka pair / cast? Tinggal keluar dari halaman ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

"Wookie tambah manis deh. Jadi makin suka. Mau pacaran denganku?"

Dia menatapku selama dua detik.

Duak!

"Enak saja! Berhenti memodusiku! Kau seperti tidak punya pekerjaan lain saja! Sudahlah. Aku pergi! Udara jadi sumpek kalau kau di dekatku."

Ia pergi begitu saja setelah berani menjedotkan kepalaku ke kaca jendela. Aku hanya bisa mengusap kepala sambil menatap kepergiannya.

"Di tolak lagi ya?" Seorang gadis cantik tiba-tiba menghampiriku, duduk di meja kosong di depanku ini. Namanya Im Yoona. Salah satu primadona di sekolah La Corda High School ini.

Aku mengangguk, masih fokus mengusap kepalaku yang luar biasa sakitnya. Aku juga harus tidak peduli dengan beberapa namja yang menatapku garang.

"Tidak bosan? Kau sudah menyatakan cinta padanya sejak dia masuk sekolah ini loh."

"Dibilang bosan iya, dibilang tidak juga iya. Habisnya dia manis sekali sih." Aku menumpukan kepala di atas kedua tangan yang kubuat.

Yoona menghela napas pelan. "Benar-benar pantang menyerah ya. Pantas saja kau jadi incaran para gadis di sekolah ini."

"Terima kasih pujiannya." Aku tersenyum menanggapi.

"Selain pantang menyerah, kau juga tampan. Ramah pada semua orang sampai guru pun kau hambat."

"Yah, begitulah."

"Tapi gara-garanya jendela kelasmu selalu dipenuh gadis, tahu." Yoona menunjuk ke arah jendela kecil di kelas.

Aku menoleh dan melambai kecil pada mereka yang sepertinya kecewa aku duduk dengan primadona sekolah. Biasanya mereka mendekatiku kalau Yoona tidak ada.

"Apa karena itu Hyorin tidak ikut masuk ke sini bersamamu?" Aku baru menyadari jika si gadis sexy seantero sekolah tak masuk mengunjungiku. Mereka berdua selalu nempel sejak sekolah dasar, jadi heran kalau mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri seperti ini.

Syut

"Aku habis dari kantin kok. Kenapa mencariku?" Suara nyaring Hyorin menggelitik telingaku, terutama karena hembusan napasnya di pipiku.

"Hyo, jangan sering-sering melakukan ini. Aku tidak suka." Ujarku jujur.

Hyorin tersenyum, menghisap ujung sedotan kotak susunya dan duduk di kursi Ryeowook tadi.

"Baiklah, Prince Charming. Aku kalah lagi dengan pesonamu."

Kami tertawa bersama. Benar, kami bertiga incaran para siswa-siswi di sini. Aku terkenal tampan dan ramah seperti kata Yoona tadi. Maka dari itu tidak ada gadis yang tak dekat denganku.

"Kau masih belum menyerah?" Hyorin bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Manusia harus pantang menyerah 'kan?" Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada kursi.

Yoona dan Hyorin tersenyum bersamaan. Dan aku tahu pasti arti senyuman itu. Senyuman kecewa.

"Kami akan menunggumu, Yesung." Ujar Yoona bangun dari duduknya, menyikut Hyorin. "Waktu istirahat hampir berakhir."

"Cari kami kalau kau sudah menyerah ya. Kami pasti menerimamu." Hyorin melambaikan tangannya sebelum hilang di belokan pintu bersama Yoona.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Kenapa cinta itu begitu konyol? Aku menyukai Ryeowook tapi mereka berdua juga menyukaiku. Bahkan mereka sampai rela berbagi karena mereka sahabatan.

Padahal jika mereka mau, mereka bisa mendapatkan namja yang lebih baik dariku. Mereka berwajah alami, tidak seperti yang lain. Wajah plastik semua. Seharusnya aku menyukai salah satu dari mereka tapi aku tak bisa lebih menyukai mereka sebagai teman.

Aku menghela napas lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku Kim Yesung. Namja paling ramah disegala jenis gender orang di dunia hingga menjadi incaran para gadis, guru dan beberapa namja berwajah manis.

Tapi semanis apapun mereka, menurutku yang paling manis tetaplah Kim Ryeowook. Dia teman sebangkuku, teman sekelas dan juga teman sekamar. Cocok sekali 'kan?

Namun sekuat apapun usahaku, aku hanya mendapat makian dan sakit. Dia sepertinya membenciku padahal aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah sampai aku capek sendiri. Lihat saja nanti. Aku akan merebut perhatiannya dan aku akan membuatnya tergila-gila padaku!

.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Kata ku sambil menutup pintu kamar asrama nomor 303. Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar soal kamarku ini.

Ingat asrama di drama To The Beautiful You? Tepat. Kamar inilah yang dipakai Minho SHINee dan Sulli F(X) untuk syuting drama tersebut. Imbasnya aku harus mengungsi ke kamar sebelah.

"Berisik! Ini bukan rumahmu tahu!"

Mataku beralih dari meja belajar ke tempat tidur bawah yang dihuni teman sekamarku.

Tanpa sadar aku menjerit. "Ya ampun, Wookie! Kau manis sekali memakai piyama kelonggaran itu! Kali ini biarkan aku memotretmu!"

Bagh!

Sebuah bantal menampar wajahku tanpa ampun saat aku meraih ponsel di saku celana. Ia menapikku dengan telunjuk sambil berdiri di atas ranjang.

"Kau! Sekali lagi kau mencoba memotretku, habis kau ku cincang sebagai makan malam hari ini!"

Aku hanya merengut tak menjawab, mengelus hidungku yang terasa digencet paksa agar kembali pesek.

Dia manis sekali berpakaian seperti itu. Aku 'kan jadi ingin mengabadikannya di folderku. Kalau bosan, aku bisa melihat wajahnya lagi.

Setelah menaruh tas di meja, aku naik ke tangga kecil dan sampai di tempat tidurku.

Cepat-cepat kuganti seragamku dengan kaos hitam dan celana pendek selutut. Kemudian turun lagi menuju meja untuk mengerjakan tugas. Aku heran dengan guru-guru di sini. Mentang-mentang kami tinggal di asrama bukan berarti kami kencan tiap hari dengan tugas 'kan?

"Wookie, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas seni?" Aku membuka buku pelajaran tersebut dan melihat soal apa yang ditinggalkan guru asal Inggris itu.

"Sudah." Ia turun dari ranjang dan mendekati televisi. Suaranya datar sekali.

"Membuat lirik lagu beserta instrumentalnya?" Gumamku membaca catatan di kertas memo yang terselip.

Oh, tidak. Ini mimpi buruk.

Aku memang baik menyanyikan semu lagu sesuai arti namaku tapi bukan berarti aku bisa membuat sebuah lagu!

"Wookie... Bisa bantu aku mengerjakannya?" Sungutku tanpa sadar. Aku mudah putus asa kalau disuruh membuat sesuatu seperti ini. Dan harapanku yang terakhir hanyalah Ryeowook. Dia paling pintar soal beginian.

Dia menoleh dengan sorot merendahkan. "Apa untungnya aku membantumu?" Kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi pada kaset DVD apa yang akan ia setel.

Aku kembali merengut, mengambil buku pelajaran lain. Aku pasti akan mendapat nilai jelek lagi. Ah, aku benci membuat sesuatu.

Berbeda denganku, Ryeowook yang pecinta makanan, musik ataupun pakaian bisa dengan mudahnya membuat semua itu. Tak heran jika nilainya selalu tinggi dalam prakarya.

_Ireohge swibge ibyeolhal jul mollasseo_

_Nunmuri meomchuji anha_

_Oh ooh... Oh Oh..._

_Oh ooh... Oh Oh..._

_Oh ooh... Oh Oh.._.

"Ng?" Aku menoleh dari tugas matematikaku. Telingaku nggak asing dari lagu ini. Jadi ku coba cek ponselku karena musik ini pernah ku jadikan ringtone. Tapi setelah diperiksa bukan berasal dari ponselku.

Jangan-jangan...

_Niga itda eobseu nikka_

_Sumeul swil su eobseo _

_Gyeote eobseu nikka meomul sudi eobseo _

_Naneun jugeo ganeunde neon jigeum eobtneunde eobtneunde eobtneunde_

_Niga itda eobseu nikka useul suga eobseo_

_Gyeote eobseu nikka mangga jyeoman ganeun de_

_Moseubi_

_Neomu sirheo nan_

_Nan ije gidael got jacha eobseo_

Rasanya ingin mimisan mendadak. Tapi aku tak bisa alihkan mataku dari tubuh yang tengah bergoyang sexy dance di depan televisi.

Aku rasa Ryeowook memang berniat menggodaku setiap malamnya. Kemarin lagu Abracadabra dan sekarang Gone Not Around Any Longer? Besok apalagi?!

Aku akui dia memang suka mengcover dance lagu apapun. Tapi dia lebih mengkhususkan lagu Girlband. Tubuhnya yang lentur bagaikan karet bisa mengikuti semua gerakan sesulit apapun. Dan aku yakin jika ada tiang di sini, dia pasti menarikan tarian striptease.

Kalau itu terjadi, jangan salahkan aku jika dia tidak bisa berjalan tiga hari.

Sebenarnya aku heran kenapa ia selalu memakai baju seperti itu. Maksudku, baju yang kelonggaran dan celana yang sangat pendek. Tak jarang aku memergokinya tidur hanya dengan kemeja tanpa celana pendek. Dia juga pintar sekali memasak, mencuci dan berbagai pekerjaan wanita pada umumnya.

Apa jangan-jangan drama To The Beautiful You itu terjadi dalam kehidupanku?

Kurasa tidak mungkin. Dadanya rata dan bagian bawahnya menonjol. Aku yakin dia laki-laki karena postur tubuhnya.

Tapi kalau mengingat Amber F(X), aku jadi ragu.

_Give it to me oh baby Give it to me_

_Give it to me oh baby Give it to me_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Oh Uoh~_

_Ah Ah Ah Ah Oh Uoh~_

Mataku terbelalak, aku tidak sadar melamun lagi, bahkan lagu yang ia gunakan sudah berganti sampai bagian reff.

Aku jadi berpikir dia adalah fans Sistar. Awal kami bertemu dia juga memakai lagu Sistar, tepatnya lagu milik soloist Sistar yaitu Hyorin.

.

Ini terjadi empat bulan yang lalu. Saat aku akan membuka pintu sehari setelah mendapat berita kalau syuting drama itu selesai.

Rasanya senang sekali bisa kembali ke kamar yang super nyaman dibanding harus numpang dan ujung-ujungnya tidur di sofa atau tidur berdempetan.

Neo bakke molla neon neo bakke molla wae neo bakke molla

Wae ni saenggag man hae Boy

Neo bakke molla neon neo bakke molla wae neo bakke molla

Na jom michige haji ma

Awal mendengar musik itu, aku langsung kaget. Setahuku di dalam kamar kosong. Tidak berpenghuni sama sekali, seandainya ada, itu pasti aku. Aku tinggal sendirian di kamar 303.

Apa jangan-jangan di dalam ada hantu? Memangnya hantu bisa demam K-pop juga sampai nekat nyetel lagu One Way Love? Kalau benar hantu, aku akan mengajaknya berteman ah~ Jadi aku bisa menambah friend list.

Tapi... mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini? Musim panas pula. Harusnya mereka sudah gosong tak bersisa. Apa aku berkhayal? Tapi lagunya keras sekali, tak mungkin aku berkhayal.

Dengan ragu, ku dorong pintu seberat seperempat air galon ini.

One way, one way nae sarang

ilbang tonghaeng No way, no way

Meotdaero haji jom ma

One way, one way nae sarang

Ilbang tonghaeng No way, no way

Mataku langsung mengangkap pinggul seseorang sedang bergoyang mengarahku. Sontak wajahku terasa panas. Apalagi melihat pakaian sosok itu. Kemeja hitam panjang hingga menutupi setengah tangan dan celana hitam pendek sepaha. Kaki pendeknya putih mulus.

"A-anou..." Aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapanya dan ia tampak terkejut sampai loncat pendek ke belakang. "Kau siapa ya? Ini kamarku."

Wajah orang itu jadi memerah padam, mundur tiga langkah perlahan dengan kedua tangan menggepal menutup mulut, persis seorang gadis yang ketakutan.

"A-aku..." Katanya terbata saat aku masuk dan menutup pintu.

"Ne?"

"K-kau lihat yang tadi?" Ia melangkah mundur selama aku berjalan maju menghampirinya.

"Ne. Aku melihatnya. Kau manis sekali." Ujarku jujur. Siapapun suka orang yang jujur 'kan? Dan orang yang jujur pasti akan di dekati semua orang.

Wajahnya semakin memerah padam, semerah apel. "A-aku..."

"Kau perempuan ya? Sepertinya kau salah kamar deh. Ini asrama laki-laki. "

Tepat setelah aku mengatakan itu, ia berlari menaiki ranjang dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. "A-aku ini laki-laki..."

"Eh?" Aku tersentak. Berniat mendekati namja itu lagi untuk memastikan, sayangnya dia mundur dan makin menaikkan selimut hingga menutupi setengah wajah.

Tingkahnya manis sekali.

"Hei, Jangan takut begitu. Aku bukan orang jahat."

"Lalu?" Ia bertanya.

"Kim Yesung. Teman sekamarmu mulai sekarang." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya dan tersenyum.

"Kim Ryeowook." Jawabnya pendek, tidak membalas uluran tanganku.

Aku menarik tanganku kembali dan berjongkok memandangi wajahnya. Cukup lama sampai aku berkata–

"Hei, Wookie. Kau manis sekali. Mau jadi pacarku?"

"Apa?" Kali ini Ryeowook menjatuhkan selimutnya dengan keras. "K-kau bercanda?! Aku ini namja!"

"Lantas apa masalahnya?"

"Kau tidak malu pacaran dengan namja?"

"Tidak."

"Kita baru saja kenal!"

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat setelah kita berpacaran."

"Kau mempermainkanku ya?!"

Bagh!

Itu pertama kalinya ada orang yang berani melempar bantal ke wajahku. Orang itu bernama Kim Ryeowook dan dia adalah orang yang berani merebut hatiku.

.

^Wookie, jadi pacarku ne? Aku suka sekali padamu." Pagi ini juga, aku menyatakan perasaanku lagi.

Ryeowook menghela napas, menggeser tubuhnya agar jauh dariku. "Tidak. Aku tahu kau pasti main-main saja. Aku tidak segampang yang kau kira."

"Aku serius." Aku mendekatinya lagi tapi dia menghindar. Coba saja kita tidak sedang di lapangan sekolah, aku jamin dia habis kucium saat ini juga.

"Aku juga serius, Yesung-ssi." Jawabnya, memasukkan tangan lentiknya ke dalam saku.

Aku berhenti di tempat. Menatap punggungnya yang berjalan lebih dulu di hadapanku.

Ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku. Dan dia memakai embel 'ssi'?

Jadi... Selama ini aku hanya orang asing untuknya?

.

.

.

Ku hempaskan tubuhku di atas kursi, menyebabkan suara debukan yang keras. Dengan kasar ku banting tasku ke meja dan membawa keluar buku seni dan kotak pensil.

Tidak... Aku harus optimis. Mungkin saja dia berkata ketus agar bisa menjauh dariku. Lagipula dia 'kan memang punya kehidupan ganda. Malamnya bertingkah manis, kalau pagi sudah seperti singa cari makan.

Itu hanya umpama saja. Sesungguhnya kalau malam dia akan bertindak seperti seorang gadis calon diva tapi ketika di sekolah, dia menjadi laki-laki nakal dengan memakai baju urak-urakan.

"Pelajaran pertamamu apa?" Suara bass itu cukup terdengar keras, atau aku yang meang sensitif dengan suara itu?

"Olahraga. Materinya basket." Kali ini suara tenor yang terdengar. Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kelas 2-3.

Cho Kyuhyun merangkul Ryeowook. Oke sip. Ini menambah kontroversi hatiku. Akan ku catat kejadian ini di death note.

"Basket? Aku harap aku bisa ijin dari pelajaran biologi."

"Kau tidak butuh ijin, Kyu. Aku sudah biasa melihatmu bolos hanya untuk menontonku di bangku penonton."

"Bingo."

Mereka tertawa lepas sesaat setelah Kyuhyun, anak kelas 2-5 itu tersenyum konyol.

Apa yang bagus dari Cho Kyuhyun? Anak yang punya sejuta pesona tapi salah menggunakannya hingga ia mendapat julukan playboy. Di bandingkan aku, dia sudah menjadi buronan para guru akan kenakalannya.

Jika saja dia tidak berIQ 132 dan memenangkan olimpiade matematika, aku jamin dia sudah keluar dari sini setahun yang lalu. Dan ku pastikan dia tidak pernah bertemu Ryeowook.

Mereka berjalan mendekatiku. Bukan, aku salah duga. Mereka berjalan ke kursi Ryeowook yang berada di sampingku.

"Ada tugas?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil duduk di atas meja.

Ingin rasanya ku tusuk punggung itu dengan pulpen.

Ryeowook mengangguk semangat. "Yah, tugas seni dan matematika. Bisa bantu aku?"

"Mengerjakan materi fungsi dan trigonomateri? Kau mengejekku? Tentu saja bisa! Kau kerjakan dulu di buku kosong lalu berikan hasilnya padaku. Setiap salah satu nomor, kau harus menciumku. Oke?"

"Dasar genit!" Ryeowook memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan dan mereka tertawa bersama. Lagi.

Harusnya tawa itu milikku...

Harusnya senyuman dan berbagai permohonan Ryeowook ditujukan kepadaku...

Kenapa, kenapa orang brengsek seperti Kyuhyun yang mendapatkannya?

Brak! Kubanting buku seni keras-keras saking frustasinya. Dan aku tidak sadar sampai seisi kelas menatapku penuh tanya, termasuk Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Tapi arti tatapan mereka berbeda.

Mereka menatapku seperti sebuah sampah tak berguna di sini.

"Kau kenapa? Cemburu? Tidak usah sok seram kali." Kata Kyuhyun berani. Nadanya terdengar menginjak harga diriku. "Semua orang juga tahu kau selalu di tolak Kim Ryeowook."

Aku tertawa pelan menanggapi. "Yah, aku cemburu. Dan, memangnya kenapa kalau aku ditolak olehnya? Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Itu masalah buatku." Kyuhyun bangun dari duduknya. Berdiri menghadapku dengan tatapan menantang. "Kau itu terkenal di kalangan para gadis. Kenapa tidak memilih salah satu dari mereka dan kau gunakan mereka sepuas yang kau inginkan? Kau tidak perlu mengincar namja semanis Ryeowook, man."

Kali ini aku tertawa lebih keras, ikut berdiri. Sekeras yang kubisa sampai perutku sakit. Aku tidak peduli tatapan orang sekitarku. Yang pasti aku geli mendengarnya.

Ku tinju pelan bahu kirinya, tersenyum miring. "Maaf, kawan. Sayangnya aku tidak sebejat dirimu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kata-kata yang kau lontarkan tadi adalah sebuah clue. Bocoran kegiatan yang akan kau lakukan pada Ryeowook setelah dia menjadi kekasihmu nanti."

Kyuhyun berdecak, melayangkan gepalan tangannya. "Apa katamu?!"

"Apa yang terjadi di sini?!"

Suara nyaring Hyorin dari ambang pintu mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. Tinjuan Kyuhyun pun terhenti tepat sepuluh senti dari pipiku.

"Kyuhyun? Sedang apa kau di sini? Balik ke kelas sekarang!" Bentak Yoona yang berdiri di samping Hyorin. Tangannya terlipat di dada dan sorot matanya sangat marah. Walau begitu, sosok cantiknya masih ada saja.

"Cih." Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya. "Tidak. Aku akan di sini sampai bel masuk. Aku mau membantu tugas Ryeowook."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami juga ada urusan dengan Yesung." Alis kiri ku naik karena keduanya berjalan menghampiriku beriringan.

"What? Problem with me?"

Pletak!

"Hyo!"

"Tidak usah sok bahasa Inggris. Aku datang kesini karena mau membantu tugasmu. Tugas kita tidak jauh berbeda 'kan? Membuat lirik lagu?"

"Yup." Jawabku pendek, mengusap kepalaku yang sakitnya bukan main.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian melihat kami? Kembali ke urusan masing-masing sana!" Omel Yoona. Kadang dia begini kalau sudah jadi pusat perhatian.

"Kalian berdua juga!" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sama-sama berjengit karena suara sebal Yoona. Cepat-cepat mereka memfokuskan diri ke buku pelajaran.

Aku tersenyum pada Yoona. "Omelanmu memang yang paling ampuh, Mrs Im."

"Thank you, dear." Yoona balas tersenyum.

Yang kusuka dari Yoona, sifat tomboynya yang ditakuti semua orang. Dan tidak kusangka Kyuhyun juga takut padanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tugas bikin liriknya?" Tanya Hyorin, duduk di kursi kosong depanku.

Aku menggidikkan bahu.

"Aku hanya bisa memberi saran. Sebaiknya buat lirik sesuai suasana hatimu sekarang. Aku juga melakukan itu dan manjur kok."

Aku menimbang-nimbang usulan Hyorin. "Itu bisa ku lakukan sekarang. Sebelum itu–"

Aku menoleh pada pemuda di samping Kyuhyun.

"–Cho Kyuhyun, maafkan aku soal tadi. Kita lupakan saja perdebatan tak penting itu."

.

.

.

"Yesung! Yesung! Yesung!"

Aku terus berlari sambil mendribble bola basket ke arah ring lawan. Sorakan-sorakan itu terus mendorong semangatku.

Aku salah satu bintang dalam permainan ini. Aku tak terkalahkan semenjak bersekolah di sini. Tapi hanya satu yang selalu membuatku kewalahan.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook! Ryeowook!" Nama orang itu, nama yang selalu berhasil membuat tenagaku habis dua kali lebih banyak.

Bagh!

Seseorang mendorongku dengan tubuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku duluan ya."

Aku sudah hapal betul gerakan siapa ini.

Bola yang ku dribble-pun dengan mudah di rebut dan di dribble olehnya. Melewati seluruh temanku yang bertubuh tinggi dengan mudahnya. Terakhir ia mencetak angka yang besar atas lemparan 3 pointnya.

Aku tersegal kehilangan napas banyak, menutup mulutku dengan kerah baju olahraga.

Tubuh Ryeowook kecil sekali. Agak susah melawannya kalau dia sudah nyempil sana-nyempil sini. Walau begitu, aku jadi ingin menjilat keringatnya. Merasakan semanis apa cairan tubuhnya itu.

Suara peluit panjang memekikkan telinga. "Ya! Pelajaran hari ini selesai! Kalian boleh beristirahat sampai jam pelajaran berikutnya tiba!" Kang seonsaengnim meninggalkan kami seiring tangannya yang bergerak di atas buku nilai.

Aku menghela napas panjang. Di saat lelah begini aku sering berpikiran ngelantur. Sebaiknya aku cepat berganti pakaian dan kembali ke kelas. Aku harus selesai 'kan lirik itu dalam waktu setengah jam tersisa.

"Hey, Kim Yesung." Sebuah bola basket melayang ke arahku dari belakang. Dengan sigap aku menangkapnya.

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook?" Aku mendribble bola, sedikit menyesal membalas panggilannya dengan nada seperti itu.

"Mau kau main one on one dengannya?" Ujar Kyuhyun turun dari kursi penonton, berdiri di samping batas garis lapangan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya waktu." Aku melempar bolanya kembali pada Ryeowook dan berjalan menjauhi lapangan.

"Aku baru tahu kau seorang pengecut, Kim Yesung."

Aku tertawa pelan sebelum membuka pintu. Kalimat bersuara tenor itu cukup menusuk rupanya.

"Alasan aku menjadi pengecut hanya karena kau, Ryeowook-ssi. Aku harap kau mengerti. Lagipula kalian berdua pasti akan mentertawakanku jika aku kalah. Kemudian memasangnya di mading sekolah. Kalian pikir aku tidak tahu heh? Sampai jumpa di kelas seni nanti, Kim Ryeowook-ssi."

Kaki ku yang lemas melewati pintu kemudian aku menutupnya.

Aku tak berani melihat ekspresi semua orang di dalam sana. Kata-kata sinisku berlaku ketika kapasitas tenagaku di ambang batas. Seharusnya tak perlu ku jawab sahutannya.

Aku bodoh sekali.

.

.

.

"Kim Yesung, giliranmu sekarang."

Jung seonsaengnim di kelas seni. Aku maju ke depan untuk memilih alat musik apa yang akan ku mainkan.

Sekilas ku tatap hasil lirik yang kubuat. Tugas ini sudah diperintahkan seminggu yang lalu. Untuk ukuran anak rajin, pasti sudah menyelesaikan instrumentalnya. Tapi kalau aku?

"Yesung, lebih lama dari ini bisa mengurang nilaimu." Desak Jung seonsaengnim.

Aku mendesah sebal. Duduk di kursi yang ada gitar menyender padanya.

Ku petik senarnya satu-satu sebagai pemanasan.

"Seonsaengnim, aku baru mengerjakan tugas ini tadi pagi."

"Lalu?"

"Berikan aku nilai tambahan untuk kejujuran. Aku tidak yakin bisa melakukan ini dengan baik." Ku petik lagi gitarnya sebagai intro lagu.

Jung seonsaengnim mengangguk pelan, menuliskan sesuatu di pojokan kertas penilaian. "Yah, yah. Cepat nyanyikan lagumu."

Ku tatap Ryeowook yang sepertinya enggam melihatku. Pandangannya lurus ke arah jendela, bukan ke depan.

Ah, sudahlah. Ku ambil napas panjang sebelum menyanyikan bait pertamaku.

Oneuldo geotda uyeonhi neol bwasseo

Yeojeonhi jal jinaeboin ne moseup

Iksukhan perfume and still I miss you

Naege judeon miso

Aku memejamkan mataku dan terus memetik senar-senar ini. Entah kenapa... perlahan tapi pasti, dadaku terasa sesak.

Ttansaram chae tago

Pyeonhage paljjangkkigo uneun neo nan neol

Nan ije gwaenchanhdago amureohji anhdago

Saenggakhaettan nainde

Bayang-bayang kebersamaan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terlintas. Semakin lama semakin jelas. Jadi... apa ini artinya aku cemburu?

Hajiman nan ajikdo you you you mot ijeonnabwa

Ajikdo you you you geudaeroingabwa yeah

Apeungeoni... Apeungabwa

I don't know Oh no yeah

Ajikdo nan geudaero neo

Ajikdo nan neol

Aku terus bernyanyi tanpa menyadari tetesan demi tetesan air mata mengaliri pipiku.

"Yesung." Panggil Jung seonsaengnim mengangkat kepalanya dari buku nilai.

Aku menyeka air mata dan menaruh gitarnya. Ah, pasti aku dikritik habis-habisan. "Ne, seonsaengnim? Betul-betul jelek ya lagunya? Bisa kau beritahu aku berapa nila–"

"Yesung, saya harap kau mau rekaman dengan lagu ini."

"Mwo?!" Semua murid kelas 2-3 tak terkecuali aku berseru kaget.

"Saya punya teman dari dalam perusahaan rekaman. Saya bisa saja menjadikanmu penyanyi solo tersukses. Kau punya potensi yang kuat, auramu juga. Saya harap kau memikirkan ini matang-matang, Yesung."

Alisku naik sebelah. "Tapi seonsaengnim, aku rasa ini berlebihan."

Jung seonsaengnim menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Pikirkan saja baik-baik. Kuberikan waktu seminggu untukmu. Sekarang, kalian semua kembali ke kelas! Pelajaran matematika akan segera di mulai!"

Walaupun terkejut, yang lain hanya diam dan menurut saja. Pergi dari ruang musik bersamaan keluarnya sang guru.

"Ini tidak lucu, seonsaengnim!" Erangku, mengacak surau hitamku keras-meras tanpa sadar.

Brak!

"Memangnya siapa yang bilang ini lucu?!"

Aku spontan menoleh ke belakang saking kagetnya. Setahuku semua sudah keluar tapi kenapa dia masih ada di sini? Menggebrak meja dan menatapku garang.

"Kau... Kau benar-benar pengganggu!"

Tidak, dia menatapku dengan sorot berkaca-kaca. Aku bisa melihat tangannya yang gemetar menggepal di atas meja.

"A-apa?"

"Kau sengaja 'kan?!" Dia menunjukku dengan telunjuk. "Kau sengaja pamer! Sudah cukup kau memamerkan suaramu dan sekarang kau menciptakan lagu? Aku yakin kau sudah merencanakan hal ini!"

"Tapi, Wookie. Aku tidak mengerti. Siapa yang pamer? Aku hanya bernyanyi saja. Bahkan liriknya pun baru selesai semenit sebelum aku menginjak ruang musik ini."

"Tidak usah sombong! Sial... Aku membencimu!"

Sedetik kemudian dia berlari melewatiku. Entah ini beruntung atau bukan, aku melihatnya menangis. Bahkan bisa melihat air matanya di tengah udara tadi.

"Wookie! Tunggu!" Sempat aku rasa bisa menggenggam tangannya tapi ternyata dia berhasil lolos, berlari di koridor sepi sekolah La Corda High School.

Aku tidak mengerti. Salahku apa?

Kenapa... Kenapa dadaku sesak?

.

.

.

"Hahh~" Ku helakan napasku lagi, mengangkat tasku yang sempat melorot di bahu.

Ryeowook tidak masuk kelas sampai pulang. Para guru bilang dia ijin ke UKS. Aku ingin menjenguknya sekarang. Namun sepertinya keadaan akan memburuk kalau aku datang. Dari awal dia ijin ke UKS itu karena aku 'kan?

Sampai sekarang, sampai aku berjalan melewati koridor asrama, aku tidak mengerti di mana letak salahku. Penjelasan detail, kebutuhan pokokku sekarang.

Aku tidak mau dijauhi Ryeowook jika harus memilih antara menjadi penyanyi atau di jauhinya. Masih banyak jalan menuju Roma, masih banyak juga jalan untuk kesuksesanku. Tapi tidak begitu banyak jalan untuk mendapatkan hati Kim Ryeowook.

Duk!

Kutendang dinding kamar 305 di samping pintu. Mengerang seperti orang bodoh. Aku tidak tahu kalau jatuh cinta seperti ini. Mengkhawatirkan hal-hal sepele hanya agar tidak menyakiti orang yang kucintai.

Loving You

Lagu Loving You, Sistar, lagi. Pasti Ryeowook yang menyetel ini. Berarti dia sudah pulang? Jadi dia tidak sakit? Syukurlah.

Ku dorong pintu kamar setelah ku tekan knop pintunya. Penampilan manisnya masih sama saja. Kali ini piyama kain sutra putih dan celana pendek putih. Itu hotpants. Dia jarang memakainya. Ku kira sudah dibuang.

Aku berjalan menuju meja tanpa menyapanya. Membiarkannya larut dalam keasikkannya. Lalu melewati tangga menuju atas. Membuka beberapa lemari laci pakaian untuk berganti pakaian.

Ku lirik jam dinding, pukul 18.50. Klub musik membuang banyak waktuku. Seharusnya aku selesai mengajar mereka dua jam yang lalu tapi karena ada lomba, aku harus merelakannya.

Aku turun dari tempatku dan duduk di sofa. Sebaiknya aku mencari kata-kata yang bagus untuk meminta maaf soal tadi siang.

"Wookie, aku minta maaf walau... tidak tahu kesalahanku itu apa." Ku senderkan tubuhku pada lengan sofa dan menatap ke samping. Melihat tubuhnya yang sengaja menari sexy dance sama saja dengan perumpamaan kucing menahan hasrat untuk tidak makan ikan di depannya.

"Kau terima tawaran itu?" Ryeowook bertanya di sela gerakannya.

"Tawaran apa? Aku banyak tawaran. Kencan, makan malam bersama, main game ber–"

"Tawaran Jung seonsaengnim, bodoh! Aku tidak butuh kata-kata pamermu, asal kau tahu!"

"Kenapa kau marah? Salahku apa?" Tanyaku kesal. Entah kenapa kesabaranku selama ini mulai habis.

Karena aku lelah melatih klub musik, mungkin itu alasannya. Kestabilan berbicara ramahku sudah hampir di ambang batas. Aku harus menghindari pembicaraan setelah ini. Atau aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Aku harusnya yang bertanya!" Dia berbalik menatapku garang. Tersirat kilatan marah pada maniknya.

"Kau... Kau mencuri semuanya dariku! Pertama, teman! Kedua, ketenaran. Ketiga, kesempatan menjadi penyanyi yang selalu ku idam-idamkan. Selanjutnya apa?! Apa?!"

Reflek aku berdiri, menatapnya serba salah. "Tunggu... Aku tidak mengerti. Masalahmu di sini apa?"

"Masalahku di sini hanya kau!" Serunya keras-keras, menggema di sudut-sudut kamar. "Kau... Kau sama sekali tidak tahu tentangku!"

Aku membatu. Dadaku seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum rasanya. Bahkan lebih dari itu. Sakit dan sesak.

Sesaat kemudian ia memalingkan wajah, tak berani menatapku seperti sebelumnya.

Tersenyum, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menutupi wajah sedihku. Senyun miris.

"Baiklah, karena aku sebuah masalah, aku akan pergi."

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Yesung! Tung–"

Aku menutup pintu kamar keras-keras. Bersender sebentar di sana.

Aku tidak mau dengar suaranya lagi.

.

.

.

"Maaf, aku tidak mau. Kamar kami... erm, kau tahu, anak sebak bola suka membuat ke kacauan 'kan?"

Taemin menyengir lebar padaku, menutup rapat-rapat cela pintu yang tersisa dengan kepala Jonghyun di atasnya.

"Seberantakan apa? Aku menerimanya kok." Aku coba dorong pintunya tapi sepertinya di sisi lain sudah mereka tahan pakai tangan.

Kepala Jonghyun yang melengak dari pintu menunduk sekilas. "Sekali lagi maaf! Tempat kami sempit, Yesung-ah."

Aku menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, terima kasih alasannya."

"Mianhaeyo, Yesung-ah!" Selanjutnya yang ku dengar hanyalah debumam pintu yang mengejek.

Ku tendang dinding di samping pintu kamar 400. "Sial! Tidak ada yang bisa menampungku! Jangan bilang alasannya karena aku dekat dengan Yoona atau Hyorin... Sial, sial, sial!"

Tanganku reflek memegang ujung kaki dan meringis. Sakit dalam hatiku tidak sebanding dengan ini.

Perasaan kesal, frustasi, sakit hati, sesak di dada... Rasanya ingin ku buang ke laut saja. Aku tidak tahu patah hati sesakit ini. Mungkin aku harus ke dokter sekarang untuk menjahit patahannya.

"Argh! Ini absurd!" Ku acak surai hitamku selama di perjalanan menuju sudut halaman sekolah.

Di saat seperti ini aku butuh teman bicara. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertemu Yoona tapi kita beda asrama. Nanti yang ada aku di lempar dalaman sama anak-anak asrama perempuan. Besoknya semua orang akan mendapati 'Yesung mengintip anak asrama perempuan!' di mading sekolah.

Kutangkup 'kan kedua tanganku di depan mulut, membentuk sebuah corong toa. "Sangchu~ Kau di sana?" Teriakku membatasi volume suara.

Aku bisa melihat gumpalan putih dari lubang rumah anjing bergerak bangun. Ia melihatku dengan binar di matanya, bergerak keluar sambil menggoyangkan ekornya semangat.

Ia menyalak sama kecilnya dengan suaraku tadi. Anjing berbulu tebal itu bisa saja menerjangku kalau rantai di lehernya tidak ada. Lidahnya yang menjulur keluar mengundangku agar berlari mendekatinya.

"Annyeong, Sangchu~ Lama tak berjumpa ya?" Kupeluk gemas anjing yang sempat eksis di drama To The Beautiful You ini.

Ia hanya mengendus tubuhku.

"Kau tidak kesepiankan? Aku harap kau mau menerima beberapa murid sekolah untuk jadi temanmu. Jangan aku saja." Ku elus kapalanya lembut.

Sangchu, anjing milik sekolah ini memandangku sedih lalu mengeluarkan suara yang tak kalah sedih. Seolah-olah bertanya 'Gwaenchana? Kau sendiri kenapa? Wajahmu suram sekali.'

Ku tatap dirinya balik. "Gwaenchanayo, Chunie. Hanya masalah cinta monyet yang hancur berkeping-keping kemudian terpencar di tujuh samudra dunia."

Sangchu menyalak keras, tidak menyukai jawabanku.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, memeluk lututku dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Menatapnya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Aku butuh teman bicara, dan aku tahu kau penjaga rahasia yang baik." Ke acak bulu kepalanya gemas sebelum berceloteh panjang lebar.

Curhat dengan peliharaan lebih menjamin rahasia. Aku suka pernyaaan itu.

"Sangchu, kau sama si...apa?"

Kata terakhir dari suara tenor itu menjadi pelan. Aku mendongak, mendapati mata sembabnya yang menatapku balik.

"Yesung... Kau di sini?" Ryeowook bertanya.

Aku menghela napas panjang, mengacak bulu kepala dan leher Sangchu sebelum bangkit menepuk.

"Manis sekali... Ternyata Sangchu menerima orang seperti ini juga ya?" Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkannya.

Benar, Sangchu tidak terlalu bisa menerima orang disekitarnya. Jadi aku agak heran melihat Ryeowook yang datang tanpa disalak olehnya.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, Chunie, Ryeowook-ssi."

Aku berjalan melewatinya. Mungkin aku bisa kembali lagi kalau dia sudah pergi. Aku belum siap bertemu dengannya.

"Yesung, kau mau kemana? Sudah malam." Ryeowook bertanya lagi.

Aku ingin berhenti tapi tidak bisa.

"Cari angin."

"Kembali ke kamar saja, ne?"

"Biarkan aku."

Hening kecuali langkah kaki ku.

Sudah kuduga aku bukan siapa-siapanya. Tidak berarti sedikitpun baginya kecuali fakta aku adalah masalah baginya.

"Yesung, aku minta maaf. Kembalilah."

Tidak kuhiraukan. Berbalik menyerah seperti orang bodoh atau tetap menjaga harga diri adalah pilihanku sekarang.

Telingaku bergerak, mendengar suara derap kaki yang kian mendekat.

"Tunggu! Kumohon, kembalilah!"

Grep

.

.

.

Yesung berhenti ketika Ryeowook mencengkram pergelangannya. Cepat-cepat ia menoleh, menatap sang namja manis.

"Apa?" Pemuda bersurai hitam bertanya.

"Kau menyerah?"

"Bukannya aku menyerah, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menyusun pecahaan perasaan cinta ini."

Yesung menepisnya cukup kasar. Berbalik lagi meninggalkan Ryeowook.

"Hajima! Hajimara, Yesung!"

Kali ini Yesung berbalik, teriakan Ryeowook cukup keras sampai-sampai telinganya berdengung.

Pemuda enam belas tahun itu tersentak. Air mata mengalir bebas di pipi tirusnya yang kini sedikit terisi. Mulutnya tertutup dengan tangan kiri, kepalanya jua sedikit tertunduk untuk menutupinya.

"Aku menyesal. Maafkan kata-kata kasarku selama ini..."

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Dan jangan menangis, kalau ada yang melihat ini, kita bisa kena hukum."

Ryeowook menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Sebenarnya... Aku nyaman di sampingmu. Aku senang saat kau bilang aku manis. Aku suka mendengar suara nyanyianmu."

"Dari kecil aku dibesarkan seperti anak perempuan oleh eomma. Aku yang anak keblablasan terlahir sebagai laki-laki tidak begitu diterima keluargaku sendiri. Mereka selalu bilang 'Andai saja kau itu perempuan' dan akhirnya mereka membesarkanku menjadi seperti seorang gadis. Mengajarku menjahit, memasak, memainkan piano, beres-beres rumah, menari dan berpakaian feminim. Bahkan mereka membujukku agar merubah genderku sendiri..."

Yesung terdiam. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka menandakan keterkejutannya.

"Makanya aku kabur ke sini, berperilaku nakal atau apapun agar aku terlihat seperti namja tulen. Menggaet banyak perempuan, menjadi bintang lapangan atau menjadi penyanyi agar bisa menunjukkan kelebihanku sebagai namja."

"Karena benar-benar seperti yeoja, mulutku jadi bermasalah. Hampir setiap waktu mulutku melontarkan kata kebalikkan dari yang ingin kuucapkan sebenarnya. Jadi aku bohong kalau kau masalah untukku. Kau segalanya untukku."

Ryeowook mendongak, menatap manik hitam Yesun tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "Aku menyukaimu! Saranghae, Yesungie. Neomu saranghae!"

Kim Yesung kaget bukan main mendengar tuturan penjelasan Ryeowook yang sangat jelas akibat heningnya suasana.

"Jadi... Jadi..." Namja manis itu jatuh berjongkok, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana dan kembali menangis keras. "Kumohon jangan pergi! Kau boleh membenciku. Tak masalah! Asal kau tak jauh dariku! Jebal kajima!"

Ia terpaku cukup lama. Tangisan pilu Ryeowook memeras otaknya secara tidak langsung. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Yesung tersenyum. Senyum tipis menenangkan yang sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Tanpa basa-basi Yesung menarik tangannya, mengaitkan lima jarinya dan mengecup permukaan tangan lentik Ryeowook.

"Wah, tanganmu manis sekali. Bagaimana dengan pipimu ya?" Kali ini Yesung mengecup buntalan lembut di wajahnya sekaligus menjilat aliran air di sana.

"Dua-duanya manis. Kau yakin tidak mandi gula setiap malamnya?" Goda Yesung terkekeh. Merambatkan tangan yang bebas ke tengkuk Ryeowook.

"Boleh aku merasakan yang terakhir?"

Belum sempat menjawab, Yesung sudah nyosor duluan. Melumat bibir Ryeowook begitu lembut tanpa nafsu sedikitpun.

"Kita lupakan masalah ini." Bisik Yesung dengan suara beratnya ketika pautan bibir mereka terlepas. Lengan kokohnya memeluk pinggang Ryeowook erat hingga tak ada celah sedikitpun.

Namja manis itu balas memeluk lehernya, sedikit berjinjit untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yesung. "Lakukan apa saja padaku, tapi kumohon jangan pergi."

Yesung mengecup lehernya. "Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan orang yang kucintai, tahu."

Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa, menertawakan kebodohan mereka selama ini.

.

.

.

Ini hampir full dengan Yesung POV ya x) Kangen jaman ffn dulu yang kadang ffnya full dengan satu POV '-'

Last mind to review? ^^


End file.
